


Hero Rising

by Dannylionthe1st (The_Insane_Asparagus)



Series: The Protectors [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Insane_Asparagus/pseuds/Dannylionthe1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Protecting the Innocent* After the Undertaking, Starling City still needs looking after. The Hood has disappeared, but another vigilante decides to pick up where he left off. She told him she would, even though he didn't ask her to. The city needs a protector, and she's finally ready to try to fill that spot. And when he returns, the city will have two heroes protecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Crime rises as The Hood remains silent since The Undertaking-" the news reporter droned through the TV.

"The Hood, the Hood, that's all they ever talk about," a police officer mumbled under his breath. "As if that bastard actually helped the city."

"When he started patrolling the streets, crime did take a dive," a man in handcuffs commented.

"Shut your mouth, Willis," the officer snapped. "Interesting, how so many people put that vigilante up on a pedestal and where is he now? If he's not dead he probably ran away because he realized he couldn't hack it. Meanwhile, good officers like Lance over there get demoted for being an idiot and siding with the thug."

Willis snorted. "He knew what would happen."

"Leave me out of this," Officer Lance, formally known as detective, growled as he went past the desk that used to belong to him. He couldn't put the blame on The Hood. At least, not this time. Lance had helped save the Glades from complete destruction. They had no way of knowing that there were two earthquake devices. His reward was a demotion since he worked with the vigilante. But he didn't regret his actions. And he would be damned if this was the end of his career.

Stepping out of the main police office, Lance nearly bumped into a young woman. "Excuse me," he grumbled, swinging his hand away with the terrible office coffee.

The woman looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, Officer, um, Lance," she said, reading the name off his badge. "Could you help me? I'm looking for the commissioner's office."

"Up one flight of stairs," he said, indicating where the stairs were with his finger. She looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Dark brown hair sporting a bob cut and piercing green eyes. They danced with mirth.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure, Miss-"

"Matherson, Tiberia Matherson, but you can call me Ria," she said, holding out her free right hand. "I'm going to be Commissioner Nudocerdo's temporary secretary."

No, he didn't know her. He nodded, shaking her hand before heading outside. "Oh, good luck up there," he said.

"Thanks," she called out.

Tiberia rushed up the stairs on her way to her first day on the job as the secretary to the police commissioner. It had been two weeks since the Undertaking and Oliver's disappearance. A lot had happened during that time, and yet nothing of importance. Despite her promise to Oliver that she would watch over the city, Ria had to deal with her own demons first of apathy. There was so much to do that it completely overwhelmed her. She could barely do anything for herself and she promised to keep Starling City safe? Where to start? It didn't help that Felicity and John had gone their own ways. Without Oliver they didn't know what to do themselves. Felicity went back to focusing on her work in Queen's Industry, while John had gone to bodyguard another rich person.

Not that Ria openingly asked for their help. They didn't owe her anything and it wasn't like they had all worked together on purpose. So, she realized that she needed to start small. She had briefly contemplated on joining a construction crew, testing her powers to help reconstruct the damage that was done in the Undertaking. But it was a little bit out there. What if something fell or someone saw her using her powers. She wasn't ready to reveal to the world what she could do. And becoming a police officer was out of the question. But luck was on her side. After getting her original identity back, she applied to become the secretary for the police commissioner. The original secretary was looking for temporary help. Not a set occupation, but at least it was something. Plus, it got her into the police department and possible help her get leads in helping stop specific crimes, not just random ones.

"Oh good you're here," Brenda, the secretary, stated, looking relieved the moment she spotted Ria. "I've managed to get a temporary office set up for you." She motioned for Ria to follow her down the hall, not even giving the young woman time to think. "With the Undertaking we've been swamped and I have so much to do. I need help."

Ria nodded. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm a quick learner."

"Let's hope so," Brenda muttered.

Ria could barely keep her attention on the woman as she was described what she needed to do. The room was tiny, literally a closet transformed into a temporary office. No windows, way too cramped.

The day was torturously long for Ria. Most of it was spent on the phone, fielding calls while typing out reports. Brenda hadn't stayed long, after showing her the basics the woman disappeared, only coming in twice to check up on her. Once to remind her about her lunch break, and the other time to watch her work. It never occurred to Ria just how much writing the job would entail.

None of her plans panned out. She had hoped that she would be sent to give someone something so she could have an excuse to wander the station briefly. And, she wanted to start her search on what happened to Officer Jackson Green. The man had tried abduct her, forcing her to breakup with Oliver, causing the two of them to be apart for a couple of months. Sure, she found out that her mother was still alive, in a coma but alive. And that Malcolm Merlyn had her this entire time, allowing Ria and her father believe the woman was dead. But, Ria was never given the time to truly explain things to Oliver. He'd left shortly after the Undertaking, guilt and disappointment weighing him down.

Ria pushed Oliver out of her mind. He would come back, and they would have that long talk that they needed to have. For now, she had other things to worry about. For all intents and purposes, Jackson had disappeared. She would have thought he was dead in the pile of rubble that was once a newly construction psychiatric hospital that Joseph built to keep her prisoner.

Joseph, her childhood friend. He'd grown up with her, played with her, loved her. She never felt the same way toward him. To her, he was basically her brother. His older brother was practically her uncle. They were a family in her eyes. He'd gotten caught with her and had been experimented on as she had. Only, his mind broke. To protect himself he joined Dr. Hedler.

Diggle had given Ria a hard drive that contained information pertaining to Dr. Hedler's experiments. Evidently, Moira Queen had the hard drive as well as select photos or Ria's mother.

Ria gulped. She'd only seen one video that Diggle directed her too. As for the rest, she couldn't bring herself to see the doctor's face just yet.

They had survived. Ria's father, uncle, Malcolm, and another man went to save her. They were successful but at a great cost. The place she was kept at was destroyed, many people were killed. Her father was one of those people, and she had believed Hedler as well as Joseph were in that count. The last year's events proved that she was wrong. As for how Joseph found and convinced Jackson to join him she wasn't sure. But, until she knew exactly where he was, dead or alive, she had to keep her guard up. If Jackson didn't know what she could do, he definitely knew the night he tried to abduct her. She'd fought back after getting a safe distance away from Oliver. She'd fought and discovered that she was capable of basically flying. A skill she wanted to practice more.

Truth be told, she was finding it easier to use her abilities. She wasn't sure if it was because of the short amount of time she spent with Malcolm and him teaching her. Or possibly the tea he had her drink. Tea she'd reaquired after raiding the house he had her in.

She glanced down at the clock on the desktop. It was a little bit past five. She wasn't sure how she completed all the tasks that were required of her for the day. Turning off her computer, Ria organized her desk to make it look less messy before heading out to see Brenda.

"Is it five already?" Brenda asked, spotting her nearly immediately.

Ria nodded in response.

Brenda sighed letting out a small smile. "Luckily. This is a nine to five job. So even if Commissioner Nudocerdo ends up having to stay out later we don't. Time to go home. You can leave if you-"

"Mrs. Philips," Commissioner Nudocerdo said as he walked out of his office. He wore a uniform as well as a bulletproof vest. "Prepare yourself for a lot of calls tomorrow."

Brenda stepped out of her office, hastily falling into step with the commissioner. Ria followed behind them, trying to make it seem that she wasn't there as she listened carefully.

"Got a tip that a bunch of Iron Height prisoners are holding up in a condemned apartment complex it looks like," he paused just before the main doors and turned, eyes landing on Ria.

"Oh, this is Tiberia Matherson, my assistant till things calm down," Brenda introduced.

"Pleasure," Ria said, trying to sound cheerful, reaching her hand out toward him. There was something about the man that she didn't like.

He didn't look at her hand, only nodding his head. "Information that you will hear in this office is highly confidential," he snapped. "Telling anyone could bring about serious consequences."

Ria raised her hands in the air in a shrug. "Not like you told me where."

He turned away from her as she started to speak, but she finished despite that.

"Have a good night, Mrs. Philips, and you to Ms. Matherson." He pushed the door open. It appeared as if all the police cruisers were stationed outside, lights on, waiting for him.

Brenda sighed. "Well," she grumbled. "Guess we should be ready for a lot of paperwork tomorrow."

Ria shrugged. "At least you've got me to help."

"Thank God," Brenda said. "Get a good night's sleep. Don't want you coming to work tired."

Ria nodded her head. "Sounds good," she said. She waved at the woman, before going to her car and getting in. She watched the last police cruiser take off. If she was looking for a sign this was clearly it. She knew where they were going.

Ria picked up her cellphone and stared at it. There was no one to call. Not yet at least. Clenching tightly to the steering wheel she made up her mind. She had to restart somewhere. And helping the police in the raid seemed like the right thing to do.

It didn't take her long to reach the old warehouse where she still stored her items including her suit. With Oliver gone, and his base closed it didn't seem right for her to move in there just yet.

She had various versions of her suit, all mostly black it was their lining that was different in color to match her various wigs. She liked to keep people guessing, not quite ready to commit to a look. Choosing her blue wig, she placed her sias in her belt and mounted her motorcycle.

Although the city was huge, she had a strong feeling that the raid was happening in The Glades. Flashing police lights, and blocked off streets only confirmed her hunch. She drove past a police barricade and turned a corner into an alleyway. Getting off her bike, she quickly climbed up a fire escape to get a better view. There were several buildings in close proximity. There were too many possibilities for her to randomly choose one and it to be the right one was slim.

An explosion caught her attention. Ria ran, launching herself from one building rooftop to another, running to save energy. All the time focusing on an apartment building, smoke billowing out of the third floor. Three figures pushed out onto the roof. Pops echoed softly. Gun! They were firing down at the police below. There was no time to figure out how to ride her motorcycle in, past the police. She had to get there now. She didn't even slow down, when she reached the last building that was close enough. There was quite a distance between the two, but she couldn't allow herself to think about it and jumped. She propelled herself, landing on the roof a little too quickly, forcing herself to tuck and roll.

Rising, she spotted three men, who fired down at the police. They hadn't noticed her. The idiots were together. Ria grabbed the man in the middle, using his falling body to push one of his mates to one side, while using her left leg to kick in the knee of the other man. The three men dropped onto the ground. Guns clattering as they landed with a thud.

Zipties! She'd have to invest in zipties.

Tightly wrapping her arm around the middle man's throat, she pushed the guns away with her other hand. His buddies frantically looked around, trying to figure out what was going on and what to do. She felt her first opponent's body go limp. Not wasting time, she pushed him away and ran at the second man. She blocked his punch, returning one of her own and hitting him in the side.

A biting pain ran across her back, momentarily distracting her. The man took his chance, kicking her in the chest. She stumbled back, sensing the man behind her as he tried to attack her again. Half turning, Ria unsheathed her sais, blocking the knife attack and twisting as she did so. Goosebumps ran through her body at the sound of fingers breaking.

The first man tried to kick her again, but she pushed herself back, rolling on the ground once to get away from them. Raising to one knee, she held her sais in front of her. The man who kicked her pulled out a combat blade of his own, joining his buddy who switched hands.

"You fucking bitch. You broke my fingers!" the second man spat.

Witty retorts vacated her mind, much to her disappointment.

"You're dead," the first man yelled.

As one, the two attacked her. She parried their blows. Despite their initial attack, they weren't coordinated enough. They each tried to attack her every chance they got, swinging erratically. Untrained. Not that they couldn't beat her. One wrong move from her end or one right move from theirs could bring her down.

Her muscles remembered the training she received as a child. Lessons that had stuck well, despite not using her skills as much as she should have. But her muscle memory gave her more confidence in her fighting.

She hit one of the men with the butt of her sai, causing him to cry out in pain and cover his face. One powerful kick to the stomach, brought him down to his knees. Just as she smashed his face with her knee, his partner grabbed her arm. He tried to twist it to gain the advantage, but she spun, losing her grip and dropping her sai.

He quickly picked it up, clasping it tightly as she danced back. Why hadn't she taken up nunchucks? Harder to master, easier for anyone who wasn't familiar with them to get hurt.

She blocked his lunge and twisted the weapon out of his hand, catching it as it fell. Pain shot through her body, and she momentarily lost her breath as he punched her in the stomach. She'd gotten to close. But she had to. Rolling away from him, she jumped back onto her feet.

Breathe, she commanded. Not that her body listened to her.

He ran at her, refusing to give her time to catch her breath.

Gathering up some energy, she swung. He tried to dodge her punch, but miscalculated. Her fist connected with his jaw. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and didn't move.

Three down, many more to go. Part of her wanted to appreciate her handy work, but there was no telling how much help the officers needed. She opened the door leading off the roof and ran down the stairs, into the top floor.

The building groaned, forcing to her to stop momentarily. It was a condemned building. How many people could it support? Cautiously, she walked down the hall. All the doors she passed were opened. As if the police had already searched the area. A door at the end of the hall was closed, raising her suspicions.

"Tell them the sixth floor is cleared!" a man commanded, his voice muffled by the door.

Ria paused. She couldn't hear the reply, but there was little doubt in her mind that the man's life was in danger.

"Are you ready to die, pig?" a menacing voice teased. "By your own gun, too."

Rai held her breath. She didn't know what was on the other side of the apartment door. Preparing to shield herself, Ria rammed into the door, sending it flying open. A sharp sting ran across her left shoulder, an audible pop registered in her mind. She threw her sai, mind focused on the man holding the gun in the air aimed at her.

Her sai hit him and he cried out, dropping the gun. Not even waiting for the go ahead, she ran at him, ducking as he swung and ramming her knee into his stomach. He gasped, trying to catch some air. She didn't give him much time, catching his wrist in her other sai she twisted it, causing him to drop the gun.

She dodged another swing and moved behind the man. Before he could turn, she jumped on his back, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulled. He roared and ran back, hitting her against the wall. She didn't expect the sudden pain. It'd been awhile since she'd been knocked against a wall. She tightened her grip as a precaution.

"Freeze!" the officer yelled, gun pointing at the two of them.

She couldn't let go. She was winning. The man stopped moving, dropping to his knees, before finally losing consciousness. Ria moved away, eyes focusing on the gun.

"Put your weapon down!" the officer commanded.

She instinctively tightened her grip on her sai, sharp pain shooting from her left arm as she did so. The bullet must have grazed her earlier.

"I'm not your enemy," she said, her voice alternator helping to mask her further. Not that she recognized him.

"I said, put your weapon down," he repeated.

The door opened, both Ria and the officer glanced at the intruder. The man with the gun sneered, raising his weapon and firing at them. The officer ran at her, instinctively diving to push her down while firing his gun. She held her hand out directing energy at the gunman and pushing him back. She saw him get launched off his feet, while at the same time she was pushed down by the officer. The gunman hit the wall strong enough to leave an impression, before he slid down.

Ria hit the ground hard, the officer's body didn't help as his added weight pressed her harder into the wooden floor. He didn't wait to see if she was alright and quickly got off her, running to the gunman and kicking the gun away. The man didn't move. He turned the man onto his stomach and tied his hands with a ziptie.

Ria rose, her body grumbling at her efforts. A nice hot bath. She couldn't wait to get home and soak herself in a nice hot bath.

The officer turned to face her as she made her way to him, stepping into the hallway.

"Thank you," she said, tensing up just a little. She didn't want to hurt the man, but there was no way she was going to let him arrest her. Part of her struggled with reaching out her hand to him. But that was too friendly of contact.

Movement to their right, forced the two of them move closer together and focus their attention on their new target.

"Please don't shoot!" An old woman cried out. She appeared to be in her sixties at least. There was blood on her forehead from having been hit by something or someone. "Please. I know I shouldn't have squatted, but I lost my home-"

"Officers report," Nudocerdo's blared over the officer's radio.

"This is Officer Daily on the sixth floor, got a couple of perps tied up. Take your time," he said into his radio, eyeing Ria. He turned his back to the two, clearly indicating that she should leave. "He'll arrest the old woman too," Daily muttered.

Ria glanced at the old lady then motioned for her follow.

"Thank you, bless you," she cried out.

Ria reentered the apartment she'd just left. There was a fire escape that she'd spotted during her battle. It wasn't difficult to slide through the open window and onto the fire escape. Surprisingly, there were no police on the ground below. She helped the old woman get down then away from the building, guiding her through some back alleys until the sound of the sirens were far enough away.

"You're a sweet dear," the woman said, touching Ria's arm.

"I'll help get you to a shelter," Ria said, pulling away from the woman. Her sense were on high alert, she couldn't afford to get distracted.

The old woman shook her head. "There is no need. I'm afraid I lied to the officer, but I was afraid. I was visiting my son. He's a good boy, he just-" she paused. "Has his own problems." The old woman reached out toward Ria, but she instinctively took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Ria said, feeling terrible about her reaction.

"Of course, dear, of course," the woman said, showing a perfect smile. "Do not fear. I know my way home from here. Best you take off as well. Police aren't too keen on vigilantes running around and taking the law into their own hands. I hope to see you again, dear."

"I plan on staying in Starling City for a while, ma'am," Ria replied, her feelings of unease slowly dissipating. A smile broke across her face. "And you can call me River. I can escort you-"

Something flashed through the woman's eyes. Happiness? "There is no need for a further escort," the woman interrupted. "Busy road is right there. I'll be able to hail a taxi. Have a good night, vigilante River."

Before she could protest, the old woman bounded down the street as if she were a teenager.

Ria didn't move, watching the woman until she was out of sight, before turning to head back to the building. Bright police lights forced her to climb the nearest building, using the fire escape to get up onto the roof and look out. The cops had officially closed in and were already taking out prisoners. She wasn't needed anymore. At least she was somewhat helpful. The three men on the roof must have delayed the police somewhat.

It took her a little bit longer than usual to find her motorcycle. She hadn't realized just how far she had practically flown across the rooftops. Starting the bike up, a wave of exhaustion hit her as did a small headache. It was something that she had to deal with when it came to using her powers. They drained her. But she felt considerably less shitty than she had a year ago.

A bath. That's all she needed. A nice long hot bath to soak away her wounds. But first-

Ria stopped her bike behind Verdant, and entered the building using the back entrance into Oliver's secret base. She stopped in the middle of the main floor, looking around. It was a good size and far better than where she was hiding out. But it wasn't hers and she didn't feel right moving in without permission.

She took off her mask and voice modulator before slowly removing her jacket. Pain shot along her back. The wound probably wasn't that bad, but she'd have to get home and inspect herself through the mirror. Placing her equipment on a table, she looked around.

The place was a little dusty. At least, that's what her mind told her. How dusty could a place be after two weeks of no use?

So many "what ifs" bombarded her mind. She tried to shake them away. Her ultimate pet peeve was asking "what if". Her father always told her that the past was what shaped a person and brought them to wherever they were. Her life had led her to Starling City and Oliver. She just had to believe that he wasn't completely gone from it already.

A small wooden crate lay on top of a table. Tentatively, she opened it. She knew what was inside, his suit. Rather ridiculous to leave it out in the open, but for now the club was closed. She lifted the lid and gently touched his suit. She'd figured out who he was before he realized she was also a vigilante. They never had the chance to work together on a plan and go out to execute it. The idea was exciting, if it ever came true. What a partnership, the two of them going out to fight crime together, working as one.

A good shiver ran down her spine.

The door opened, forcing Ria out of her fantasy. Instinctively, her hands reached out and grabbed onto her sais. There were only three people who could open the door that led to the club. Still, she held her breath, waiting.

A man quickly, but quietly, walked down the stairs gun in hand.

"Ria," John muttered, letting out a sigh of relief as he spotted her. He holstered his weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you expecting trouble?" she asked, detaching her voice modulator as she spoke. "Why come in here armed?"

The lights flickered, brightening the basement.

"That was me," Felicity's voice piped up as she walked down the stairs. "I set up an alarm system for the back door for now. Let me know if anyone used it to come in. Just in case."

Just in case Oliver comes back without telling anyone, Ria thought nodding her head with approval. "Sorry to scare you guys. I just-"

"You're hurt," Diggle growled.

Ria looked at her shoulder, the only wound he could have seen. "Just a graze," she said with a smile. There had been pain, but her adrenaline had kicked in when the door opened.

John reached the ground floor and quickly moved to a corner of the room, pulling out a first aid kit.

She smiled at Felicity, who still wasn't sure how to react around her. They'd only met a handful of times. "I really didn't mean to bother you two. I was out for the night and decided to visit this place."

John let out a notable "tsk" spotting her back.

"That bad?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he replied.

Felicity's eyes filled with worry.

"You should see the other guys, Felicity," Ria teased.

"Sit," John commanded, motioning to a stool. She obeyed him, lifting her shirt over her head as she did. She wasn't about to say no if John was going to patch her up.

"What happened?" Felicity asked. The worry didn't leave her face.

Ria shrugged then hissed as John placed something soft, but clearly dabbed in alcohol, on her back. The biting pain was oddly relieving.

"I got a job working at the police station as the commissioner's temporary secretary. And awesomely, found out that they were raiding an apartment tonight. So I decided to help."

"Did anyone see you?" John asked.

"Yes, and no," she replied.

Felicity's face changed slightly. She was still worried, but there was something else. "You're not always going to get that lucky," she said.

Ria chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Felicity," John said in a strong voice.

"Oliver's not here, Digg," she said defensively. "It's what he would have wanted if he were."

"Oliver likes to work alone." He finished with Ria's back, moving to check on her shoulder.

"It's kind of easier to just trust yourself," Ria said. Her voice was softer than she meant it to be.

John grunted at her words. "It doesn't look like you need stitches."

"Thanks, Diggle," Ria said, putting her shirt back on.

Felicity glanced at her computer station then back at Ria. "Oliver had a list."

"Yeah, I just kind of look for trouble."

"Why?" John asked.

Ria shrugged her shoulders, wincing in pain at her movement. "It's just. I want to help people, but I've always been alone. It's always just been me. I don't have the technical skills to hack. And I've never lived in a place long enough to develop friendships and trust. So, I just look for trouble, and have this uncanny ability to find it."

"I can help with that," Felicity said, dropping into her computer chair. "I can set up a system to look for trouble. Or we can see if there are any names on Oliver's list that he didn't get to?"

Ria momentarily panicked. She was being an inconvenience. She shouldn't have come. The two probably thought it was their duty to help keep her safe. "You don't have to Felicity. Honestly-"

"Felicity," John said, placing his hand on Ria's good shoulder, keeping her seated.

The blonde woman swiveled in her chair, eyes staring at the two. "Oliver is coming back," she said defiantly. "I know he's coming back. But until he does we should figure things out while he's away. Plus-" She paused, fidgeting with sudden nervousness.

"What's wrong, Felicity?" John asked.

"I kind of bought some new equipment before he left. And they delivered them, but I didn't have time to install everything."

A surprised chuckle escaped John's lips.

Ria looked up at John as Felicity focused her attention on him. Not that Ria was sure exactly why, but it was almost as if the two women were asking for his permission. Permission or not, Ria wasn't about to stop with her vigilante work.

John met Felicity's eyes before focusing his attention on Ria. "Are you up for this?" he asked her.

A large smile escaped her lips. "Diggle, even if you don't help me I'm still going to go out there to kick butt," she said.

"It's Digg to my friends, Ria," he said, giving her good shoulder a light squeeze before letting out a sigh. "Then I guess we're doing this."

Felicity squealed with happiness as she clapped her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just too excited. Alright."

"First things first, Ria leave your things here. I'll take you two home. Get rested and tomorrow after work we'll meet back here."

A wave of butterflies filled Ria's stomach as she followed the two up the stairs. She'd always been alone. It'd always been her. But now she had people willing and able to help her. She couldn't wait to work with the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ria slowly moved through the police station, eyes mainly cast down only looking up now and again. Putting names to faces for future reference. Only a few took notice of her. Those who did just looked at her name tag before returning to whatever they were doing.

Her heart pounded in her chest, less to do with what she was doing and more to do with the fact that she was extremely excited, despite her sleep deprivation. There was little doubt in her mind she was running on three hours of sleep. Her brain refused to let her sleep, coming up with several ideas and plans that she wanted to go through with John and Felicity. The handful of times she and Oliver had worked together were mostly by pure coincidence. But at least now she'd have a chance to work with his team and learn how they did things. That didn't mean she'd always rely on them. But it would be an interesting and good change of pace. Plus, she was tired of being alone.

She glanced up at the clock. In only a few short hours she was going to go back to the closed down Verdant where Digg and Felicity would be waiting. Felicity made it clear her plan was to set up her new equipment. While Digg told Ria he wanted to spar with her. A test no doubt. But what better way to learn how the other fought than by sparring with them? She had easily connected with Oliver when they fought side by side. As if they had been cooperating for years. That didn't mean she and Digg would have that same connection.

"Finally got to our mail, huh?" a man's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, smiling. Her mind immediately recognized the officer as the man she had saved the night before, Officer Daily.

"Hello, Officer," she paused, glancing at his nametag. Ria wouldn't know his name. "Daily."

"You're looking lost, ma'am. Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well, I was given a stack of letters that needed to be delivered and was looking for an Officer Jackson Green?"

He stiffened slightly before reaching his hand out. "He left the force a few weeks ago," he said.

"Oh, do you know where he is?" she asked, eyes lingering on his extended hand before they moved back up to meet his own. "I don't think he'd get personal letters sent here, but I remember something about it being illegal to open other people's mail?" He pulled his hand away, rubbing his head a sheepish grin crossing his face.

"True, ma'am," he said. "Give them to the captain. He'll know what to do."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said, before turning around. Taking one step she stopped and slowly glanced back at him. "If, if you don't mind me asking," she continued, spinning back to face him. A curious thought popped in her head. "My curiosity is completely terrible. Last night, everyone was in a hurry. I was wondering what happened? Unless it's a need to know thing. In which case, I never asked."

A smirk crossed his face, turning into a smile. "Just trying to make the streets safer again," he said. "Don't want to scare you."

"I don't scare easily," she replied. She searched her brain, trying to find an appropriate way to mention the vigilante. It had suddenly occurred to her that she had heard nothing about her own appearance the night before. The news hadn't reported on it and only briefly mentioned The Hood's disappearance with speculation that he might have died in the Undertaking. "Keep up the good work, Officer Daily," she said, before an awkward silence fell between them. There was no way of bringing up vigilantes without sounding suspicious. And it wasn't as if she were looking for praise anyway.

"Just call me Daily. Everyone does," he said, giving her his best smile.

""Well, Daily, you can call me Ria," she said, absentmindedly. Felicity could probably help her. It seemed that the young woman was good with computers. Maybe she could help Ria track Jackson down without Ria's cover being blown. Realizing that Daily was still staring at her, she blushed. "I better go. Lots of work to do. Thanks for the advice. I'll give these letters to your captain then," she said, turning away from him. "Have a good day."

"Do you have any letters for me?" He asked, forcing her to stop mid-step.

She flipped through the stack, although she knew the answer. "Sorry-"

He shrugged. "A letter usually isn't a good thing," he said before walking away.

Ria glanced up and over at a clock. There were still a few more hours to go. She let out a sigh. Hopefully, time would pass by quickly if she kept herself busy.

* * *

Oliver Queen stared out into the ocean. His thoughts wandering toward the city he had abandoned and the woman he left behind. Women, technically and Diggle. But everyone was better off without him. After all, he had only made things worse. He'd been the reason why Malcolm jumped his plans and put in a second earthquake device just in case Oliver was able to stop one. Why hadn't Oliver figured there were two?

And then there was Ria. He should have guessed she was in trouble when out of the blue she broke up with him. Should have figured that something was wrong when he met her "uncle" who said she'd left town suddenly. He wanted to say that he knew her well. But she'd kept many secrets from him. Just like he had kept from her. And when she finally seemed ready to tell him, he'd left.

But it was for her own good. He couldn't help but feel that part of what happened to her was his fault. Although the paparazzi hadn't followed them nearly as much, she was still in the public eye at times. She rarely stayed in a city for very long, most likely knowing she had to keep moving. She probably expected him to protect her when she found out he was the vigilante. And stayed far longer than she should have, leaving her vulnerable.

He deserved to be alone. Part of him wanted to blame her becoming a vigilante on him too, but that wasn't true. Although she had kept a relatively low profile, there were some articles about her in some of the cities she'd lived in. But now that he was gone, would she stay in Starling City? She said she would, but it wasn't her home.

The sky darkened as the sun set behind him. What was Starling City looking like tonight? Was Ria running around trying to fight crime? What about Diggle? Felicity was probably back in her old job. And his family-

Oliver turned away from the direction of Starling City and headed inland. He had to push his thoughts of them away. They were all better off without him. The island, his solitude, his home.

* * *

"Finally able to legitimately come in here and still have to go in through the backdoor," Ria teased as she walked toward Diggle and Felicity, duffle bag in hand. She'd brought her vigilante suit with her as well as her sais, just in case she needed them.

With Thea having taken over her brother's nightclub, it would seem strange for Oliver's possible ex-girlfriend to show up and make herself at home in a back room. Were they even together? Ria highly doubted it. Her last conversation with Oliver made it pretty clear that he didn't expect to be back. Not that she had any intentions on waiting for him. But she wasn't quite ready to move on.

Focusing on Oliver's team, she couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling a wave of jitters. Diggle hovered over the blonde, slowly straightening his back and giving Ria a tight smile. Felicity, on the other hand, looked excited as she stood.

"I'm excited you're here," she said.

Ria kept a friendly smile on her face, although she could sense Diggs wariness. "Digg, you guys don't have to help me," she said, stepping closer to the two, doing her best to keep her body relaxed, even though she kept a strong grip on her duffle bag. Although she was excited to work with them, she didn't want them to feel forced or obligated to help her. "I have done this alone for a while, and I can continue alone."

"Oh, we're going to help," Felicity stated, lightly hitting Digg's chest with her elbow.

"The question is, what's the plan?" Digg interrupted before Felicity could add anymore. His eyes study Ria, assessing her. "Oliver had his list that we went by. What do you plan on doing?"

She couldn't help but bite her lip at the question. He had mentioned Oliver's list the night before. What did she plan on doing? "I'm honestly not sure," she replied with a small shrug. "I like helping people. Always have. I used to just wander whatever city I was in and look for trouble. I apparently have a knack for finding trouble." Her smile tensed as memories threatened to overwhelm her, but she pushed them back. That was her luck, wasn't it? Finding trouble? Despite herself, she let out a deep sigh. "I'll be honest. This is scary for me. I've never trusted anyone enough to set up my own team. Not that I haven't worked with a team before," she paused, shaking her head to stop herself from rambling. "I mean, I know how to work with a team. I'm-" She paused again, stopping herself from revealing too much. Her heart jumped. Was she actually ready for this? To trust the two of them with her life? Because it was going to be with her life. She was about to trust Felicity to be the all seeing eyes and guide her. And have John watch her back. Would he want to join her and be more up close? With Oliver it felt different to her. They just clicked so easily. So many questions.

Just as quickly as the questions invade her mind they disappeared to reveal a single fact. John and Felicity were going to trust their lives to her as well. It suddenly felt so much easier being alone.

John shifted his stance, watching her closely. Her hesitation didn't escape him. Clearing her throat she squared her shoulders. "I made a few mistakes last year. Things happened that wouldn't have happened had I not trusted Oliver. I can't go back and change things. However, I can learn from my mistakes. I want to do things differently here. I'm the kind of person who, if I'm going to do something, I'm doing it wholeheartedly, Digg," she focused her attention on him so he could see the determination in her eyes. "I don't live in a fantasy world thinking that I'm invincible. One day I'm going to need help. Hell, I've needed help before and have been lucky enough to receive it. But I won't always be so lucky as you pointed out last night, Felicity. I don't have a list like Oliver did. However, it seems to me that there is plenty of trouble in this city that I won't need one. Just people to help point me in the right direction."

"Okey dokie," Felicity said, swinging her chair to face her computer monitors. "I'll see what trouble I can find for us."

"In the meantime," Digg said, taking off his jacket and motioning for Ria to follow him.

She hesitated, eyebrows raised with curiosity as he moved to an open area. It quickly became clear to her that he wanted to spar. She smiled lopsidedly. "Come now, Digg. Have to test me to make sure I'm fit to be running around doing hero work?"

"No," he stated, not cracking a smile. "Even Oliver practiced to keep his skills up."

Felicity let out a loud sigh. "I do miss watching that," she said, clearly louder than she meant to. She caught Ria's curious glance then her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "I mean, uh, well, uh. You would too. Nevermind."

"Fists, knives-" he motioned to the small array of weapons they had.

Ria set down her duffle bag and rummaged through, pulling out her sais. "My weapon of choice," she said as she walked over to him, discarding her jacket to give her better movement. Butterflies filled her stomach. It'd been awhile since she'd actually sparred with anyone. All her recent battles had basically been life or death. She pushed her feelings away. She couldn't cloud her mind with worries about hurting him. If he sparred with Oliver then he had to be pretty skilled.

John took out two long daggers and held them down, slowly circling her. His movements were quick, giving her no forewarning of his attack. She barely parried before pushing herself back. That was a mistake. He aggressively moved toward her, knowing with each step she took she was getting closer to the wall and being cornered. Realizing his strategy, she blocked his swings and rolled under and away from him before launching back onto her feet and blocking another attack. The two fought, switching between attacking and blocking. John pressed her, not insulting her with going to easy on her or trying to go to hard. She felt as if he were acting as if he were fighting Oliver. He gained the upper hand several times, tempting her to use her ability against him. But she wasn't quite yet ready to reveal that yet.

After what felt like forever, John stepped back, raising his hands in the air to show he was done. "You're good," he commented.

"Thanks," she gasped. The workout he'd given her felt very satisfying. "My dad and uncle taught me everything. I know. He would have liked you."

His chest moved almost as rapidly as her own. Both of their bodies were gleaming with sweat.

"Wish I could have met him," he replied as he walked over to a mini-fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water then tossed it in her direction.

"Wow," Felicity said, as Ria walked in her direction. "Not was good as Oliver, but. I mean, well, you're still good," she quickly stammered.

Ria chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "I think he's been fighting more than I have been."

"You have a codename, right?"

"Yup," Ria said, putting her sais away. "I go by River."

"Why?" Felicity's cheeks reddened. "I mean, it's not a bad name. It's just kind of. Well. I've been trying to convince Oliver to change his name from The Hood. Not that he called himself that, but he let the media do it. I was thinking something else would be better for him."

"I guess. I always felt that it fit me the best. Rivers are constantly flowing and can cover many cities. I've never felt particularly attached to one place. So it felt like the right name for me. I flow through cities. But-" She paused, shifting her stance. She wasn't used to speaking her ideas out loud. Hell, she wasn't used to asking people for help. "I might change my name, and my suit." She shrugged. "We'll see. Guess it depends on how long I end up staying in town."

Felicity hummed, pondering on Ria's words.

Ria moved over closer to Felicity, watching with fascination as the young woman typed quickly. "Do you have anything for me?" She asked.

Felicity nodded then shook her head. "I've found several minor incidents, but the police have been dispatched to them all. You won't be able to arrive before they do."

"That's fine," Ria said, happily as she started to walk away. Felicity spun around in her chair, clearly startled and slightly fearful.

"Where are you going?" Digg asked.

"To show the police that I can help."

"That's, not a good idea," Felicity said, shaking her head.

Ria paused. "Look, I know the police have had trouble with The Hood vigilante, but I don't do things like Oliver does. And I have to prove to them that I'm different."

"Except, you don't," Felicity countered as she stood up. "Oliver kept to the shadows for a reason. We had to bring Detective Lance into everything to help us, but look what happened to him. He got demoted. I'm not saying we work against them. I think right now our best option is to do things quietly. Get some bad guys, tie them up then call the police. I think that's the only way for us to start gaining at least someone's trust."

Inwardly, Ria struggled. She glanced up, catching an assessing look from Digg.

"We're not going to cure Oliver's reputation overnight," he stated.

"I'm not trying to cure his reputation," she said, squaring her shoulders. "I'm me. Not him. I don't plan on living under his shadow. I want to be my own person, my own vigilante."

"Except, they will lump you in with him. They'll think that you're trying to usurp him or something," Felicity pointed out.

Ria wanted to fight her on that, but Felicity was right and she knew it. "Before you think it, Digg," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I'm not looking to be famous. But I think it would be a good idea to have someone in the police force as a friend and I was thinking the best way to do that is to show that I'm trying to help them, not hinder."

"That's going to be hard," Digg said. "We work outside of the law. They can't condone what vigilantes do."

She didn't respond immediately as she pondered his words. "True, but," she couldn't help add, "it never hurts trying to make friends in "high" places. Don't get me wrong. I'm not about to lower my guard around them and reveal who I am. Hell, Oliver didn't know who I was even though I figured out his secret."

"He didn't?" Felicity asked in surprised while Digg chuckled.

"He was pretty frustrated that he couldn't figure out who you were," he said.

Ria crossed her arm, letting a wide smile cross her face. "Good," she huffed. "Serves him right. Probably would have revealed who I was sooner had he not been a jerk to me when we first met."

Felicity snorted at those words, nodding her head as if she knew. Somehow, those words ended the conversation as John moved away, exploring the lair while Felicity turned to focus on her computer. With nothing to do, Ria moved toward a table that held Oliver's vigilante suit. She slowly ran her fingers along the lining.

Where was Oliver now? Probably still on the island. Did he miss them? Or did he refuse to think about them so he could live his life in peace? Probably not. She chuckled to herself. Little did he know the odd impact he had on her life. Having her reach out to others for help was new. Staying in a city with intentions of making it her home for a long while was very new.

She looked at her sias on the table, sending out energy to slowly raise them in the air just enough then setting them back down before Digg or Felicity saw two floating sias. A secret she would eventually reveal to them. But not yet.

The three had a lot of adjusting to do and it was very overwhelming, especially for her. She wasn't ready to show them. Eventually, they would have to know. With each day she knew she was getting stronger in her abilities. But at the same time there was the possibility of her overdoing it and falling into a coma just as her mother did. And they would need to know that it could happen. Baby steps. She would just have to be careful with her abilities.

"Hey, Digg," Ria said, turning away from the table. "I was thinking. We should figure out a way to put up Oliver and my suits. You know so that we can put them on easier."

"That's a great idea," Felicity chipped in before Digg could comment.

"Oliver's probably not going to like that idea," he said, with a soft chuckle.

"Which is why we should do it now instead of when he gets back," Felicity said, eyes sparkling with mischief. Ria couldn't help but laugh, imagining Oliver's unhappy look at change when he got back. Yes, when he got back. Because he would come back. She was sure of it and so was Felicity.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Ria walked through the backway into Oliver's base. She wasn't sure what to call it. It sounded odd saying Oliver's base. The vigilante's base? The Hood's Hideout? A giggle escaped her lips. Whatever.

John and Felicity were already there waiting for her. Was this going to be the usual? Was she always going to be the last person?

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said louder than needed, but neither had moved to acknowledge her presence.

"What do you have?" Felicity asked, noticing the large package that was in her hands.

"Umm, well, I got this package in the mail-"

John dropped what he was doing and quickly headed over to her, clearly alarmed.

"Oh, it's not a questionable package," she quickly stated. "My uncle sent it. Well, he's not my biological uncle. Um, well, it's a long story. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any trackers or anything."

"And you brought it here," John said matter-of-factly.

Red colored her face as blood rushed to it due to her blush. She hadn't thought about it that way. She should have shown Felicity the package at her home before bringing it in. She knew the sender was Kevin, but she was worried that he had put some sort of tracking device on it to keep tabs on her.

Felicity helped her open the box, pulling out the contents. "Wow," she said at the new suit that came out.

Ria had only seen the front of the suit before closing the box and hurrying to see John and Felicity. The jacket was mainly black fading into a darker purple at the bottom with a wavy design to it. It meshed wonderfully with the black pants. She slipped a note out, eyes scanning it briefly. It was a personal note for her.

Felicity quickly got up, going to a cabinet she pulled out a device. "Doesn't look like there's any tracking device," she stated as she ran the machine along the clothing.

Taking the jacket, John walked over to a mannequin he'd apparently brought out before she'd arrived. Ria then noticed Oliver's suit was out of it's box and laying on a table. Placing the jacket on the mannequin, he stepped back before pulling out his gun and firing three times.

"Digg!" Ria shouted, feeling horrified by his actions. Did he really just put three bulletholes into her new suit? Reaching her suit at the same time that he did, Ria examined it. The bullets had only scratched the surface, leaving an easily repairable hole.

"Kevlar," John stated as he inspected the jacket with her. "Similar to Oliver's. Only, a little bit lighter. We need to find out where your uncle got this."

"I'll ask him," she replied.

"You should try it on," Felicity commented.

Ria nodded in agreement. She disappeared in the back with her items in hand. The suit was tailored nearly perfectly for her. It was heavier than the suit she had been wearing, but she'd get used to the weight. The sides of the jacket was cut in such a way that she could comfortably wear a belt underneath and place her sais by her side. There were no mirrors to admire herself, making her wish yet again that she'd completely opened the package at home before running to the vigilante's hideout.

Pulling out the note, she read it.

Tiberia,

For years, I thought I knew what was best for you. That trying to encourage you to keep a low profile and ignore your abilities would keep you safe. I was wrong. Your father always wanted you to stay in tuned with your abilities. He knew that you would want to use them. And now I see that he wanted you to know your limits.

Although I may not approve of the people you will tell your secret to, you must realize that it is your secret to tell. I will take it to my grave. It is the least I can do. If you require anything else you know how to reach me. Wasn't sure about your color.

The Kevlar in the suit has been tested by yours truly, but I'm not entirely sure how well it'll be in the long run. Although, I don't think you'll have to worry so much about bullets. But it should be resistant to blades as well as electric currents. Let me know if it's too heavy for you. I tried to find the lightest and strongest material. There are other companies I'm looking into. Whatever else you can think of let me know. And if your Hood friend is in need of any supplies I think I'll be able to help.

Your mother remains safe in my care, her condition unchanged. Whenever you wish to see her just let me know.

A twinge of guilt coursed through her body at the mention of her mother. She'd talked to him over the phone, but she'd yet to visit him and her mother. He'd taken her to Metropolis, somehow securing the best doctor out there to take a look at her and to monitor her. But, she hadn't brought herself to find time to visit her mom. Not that much time had passed between the Undertaking and now. But she still felt guilty.

Taking a deep breath, she finished the letter.

Love,

He'd signed his name rather messily, but she knew it was from Kevin. He wasn't exactly her uncle, although she always thought of him as such. He was her father's best friend and had helped her father and her hide, sending his little brother with them. It was hard for her to believe that he held no ill will toward her, especially since she had to kill his brother. Well, she helped Oliver do it. Not that Kevin knew Oliver's role. She'd taken full responsibility.

She closed her eyes at the thought of Joseph, Kevin's younger brother. He'd always cared for her, to the point that it became an obsession. His death wasn't her fault. Dr. Hedler had broken him when the two of them were captured. As Kevin had stated, his brother died long ago.

Putting on the suit, Ria stepped out, running her hands along it as she smoothed it to her sides.

Digg stiffened causing her to stop her movements and look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"The Huntress," he stated.

She frowned, shaking her head. "Not a name I would care to be called," she said.

"No," he replied, with a loud sigh. "After you disappeared. Oliver started dating this other girl. She turned out to be crazy and tried to kill her dad. Her color was purple."

Stopping her movements, Ria felt a chill go down her spine. The woman from the paper that Malcolm had show her? "Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asked, raising her arms up in annoyance. "Can't go with green. Red's not really my color. I can't imagine running around in pink-"

"Then we'll take the color back," Felicity interrupted, giving Digg a quick look. "You're not the Huntress," she stated firmly.

Digg looked unsure.

"I'm not married to the color. And if needed I can change it," she said. "So, let's not worry about the color for now and test this baby out. It's a little bit heavier than I'm used to."

Felicity smiled, spinning in her chair to face her computer monitors.

"Not so fast," Digg said before Felicity could comment. "We need to spend at least one day in here testing the suit out before you go out there. Trust me. It looks nice and seems sturdy enough. But you don't want it falling apart out there when you need it most."

Walking to the table, he pulled out a taser and held it up.

Practice, practice, practice, she mentally thought. He was beginning to sound like Malcolm. Not that she would ever say that outloud. Digg wasn't Malcolm. She couldn't imagine him manipulating the people around him as if they were pawns in a chess game. Digg wouldn't lie or practically blackmail someone to stay to the point that they were basically a prisoner.

Ria eyed him then without warning lunged at him. If they were going to practice then they were going to practice.

* * *

A driver slammed his hand on his steering wheel, causing the horn to blare. "Watch where you're walking!"

The man quickened his steps, as he limped across the street. "Yeah, fuck you, asshole," he grumbled to himself. He was sure people were looking at him but he didn't care. At least, that's what he tried to make himself believe.

A woman let out a shocked gasp, forcing him to pulled his hood further down and hunch his shoulders. Not to long ago he hadn't needed to cover his face. Most people were wary of him because of his profession, but that was about it. However, now.

Jackson reached his hand tentatively up, touching his face. Fingers running along his severely scarred face and nose partially missing, anger bubbled up inside him about the scars he had difficulty hiding.

Moving further into an alley, he favored his left leg over his right. Fear kept him on the constant move in Starling City. Especially at night. It was a miracle that he'd survived. The building he'd been kept in was demolished during the Undertaking. Somehow, the beginning of the earthquake freed him. And he had just enough time to make it out before the building crumbled. He made it to the hospital before it got extremely hectic and used the chaos to slip away. As it was to many questions were being asked.

A noise caught his attention and he paused in his path, body tensing. There was no reason for the vigilante to attack him. For all they knew he was just a crippled homeless man.

Slowly, he looked around, but saw no one. "Stupid," he muttered to himself. The Hood hadn't been seen since the Undertaking. Rumors floated that he had been killed, although some people claimed to have seen him after the devastation.

Jackson had no idea if the Hood and the Dark Archer worked together. He had no reason to believe they did. But he couldn't take any chances. He was still much to weak.

He snorted. Too weak for what? It wasn't like he could get revenge. Going after Tiberia in the first place was how he ended up cripple and a complete mess, wandering through the streets of Starling City, fearful that any moment the Dark Archer would swoop down and finish him off. Although, that would be a kindness if he was honest with himself. Yet, he found himself sleeping during the day and wandering at night.

He'd been spared the death that his team had received. Although, some days, he wished he'd been killed that night. It would have spared him the stares and gasps of horror from the others. Spared him the constant pain his body was in.

To believe that everything was going so well that night. He'd coerced Tiberia into going with him and breaking up with Oliver. All research done on her indicated that she was timid and easy to manipulate, that she didn't want to bring attention to herself. But, he still took precautions. He planned on sedating her. What she did next defied all logic. He had been warned by Joseph, although the man never went into detail. Just to be wary of her. That she could do things no one else could.

Next thing he knew he was flying in the air as were various objects. But, he had gotten some of the sedative in her. Despite her running away, they still caught up to her. Even after she disappeared in front of their eyes they found her within minutes. But then that damn Archer appeared out of nowhere.

Jackson clenched his fists, ignoring the pain. He'd been tortured, by the Dark Archer's underling until he gave up the plan and Joseph's location. He'd been so stupid, waiting, hoping that Joseph would send men to rescue him. Not wanting to believe that he had just been used. But no one came.

Not sure that betraying his boss earlier he would have been allowed to live anyway, but at least he would have been spared the torture and given a quick death. The men had left in a hurry, leaving Jackson alone. Where he'd gotten the energy to escape, he had no idea. But escape he did. Back to Starling City and a safe house that had been set up. Despite his escape he was unable to contact Joseph or anyone for that matter. The next day's news told him why. He waited in the safe house, tending to his wounds, unsure if the Archer would search for him in a hospital. There was also the small hope that someone would go to the safe house. But no one came.

Jackson's toe hit raised cement, causing him to trip and fall onto his stomach. He clenched his hands in annoyance, hating himself.

A cough bubbled up in his chest. He tried to stop it, knowing the pain that it would cause. But his attempt only delayed the inevitable. He let out a loud, horrible cough that made him partly gag from the pain that wracked his body.

"Well well well, what have we here?" a man sneered.

"Leave me alone," Jackson wheeze, trying to calm his body down.

Before Jackson could stop the man he felt a hand grab him, roughly pulling him up. "You're an ugly son of a bitch, ain't ya?" the man scoffed. At least two more men chuckled at the comment, but he could barely make them out in the darkness.

Jackson swung in anger, his fists only hitting air. He collapsed the minute the man let him go, but caught himself and tried to attack again. The man was quicker than him and he felt a fist connect with his stomach, causing him to drop to the ground this time.

The man laughed, running his hands along Jackson's body as he searched for cash. Growling with frustration, the man pushed Jackson back against the wall.

"Wasn't even worth it," he snapped, storming away.

Jackson didn't move, closing his eyes as he tried to let his mind wander. What was he going to do? There was no home and he wasn't cut out for street life. The safe house had been destroyed in the Undertaking and his own apartment had undoubtedly been rented out long ago. As for the homeless shelters, they were packed to overflowing and the stares he would get would not be worth spending time there.

Movement caught his attention and he tensed as he slowly rose to prepare himself for what was coming. A man slowly stepped out of the shadows, keeping his arms raised to show he meant no harm.

"That's not right," he stated.

Jackson grunted as he forced his feet to move forward in a direction away from the man. He didn't know who he was nor did he care to find out. He wanted to be alone.

"You have no reason to trust me!" The man shouted out, not moving from his position.

For some reason, Jackson stopped. He couldn't help but feel slightly curious. "No," he muttered.

"I don't know what's happened to you," the man said. "But I know a desperate man when I see one." Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a simple business card and held it out for Jackson.

Going against his better judgement, Jackson hobbled closer to the man, snatching the card out of the man's hand.

"Go to that address. Tell them Brother Cyrus sent you," he said.

"And if I don't?" Jackson growled.

Cyrus smiled, although there was no kindness in it. "I know you'll find your way there eventually," he stated. "It is an opportunity that you won't want to miss," he quickly added as if that would cover the hidden threat in his last statement. "We plan great things for this city."

Jackson snorted. "I've heard those words before."

"I'm sure," Cyrus said. "But we mean it. Join us and in time people will fear you. And not even the vigilantes will stand in our way."

Jackson rolled his eyes at those words, trying to suppress the brief moment of excitement. What could they possible have that would stop her? Holding the card in his hand, he moved away from Cyrus. He'd gotten himself in trouble by quickly accepting Joseph's proposition and his life turned out worse. He'd have to think about this before committing.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ria tapped her desk with her pen, mind wandering. It'd been over a week since she'd revealed to John and Felicity that she was a vigilante. And over a week since she'd gone out and done something helpful. John had insisted they test out her suit before she went out looking for trouble. Not wanting to make a scene, she'd agreed. After all, she wanted to be a part of their team. But a week was long enough and she was getting antsy.

She wasn't sure why he was keeping her busy. Maybe he didn't realize what he was doing? Or maybe he was afraid and in his own way trying to protect her, unsure that she can truly handle herself. Eyeing the pen, she let go of it, holding her hands over it to shield what she was weren't any security cameras in the small room she was in that she knew of. But still, better safe than sorry. Using her mind to keep it in the air she slowly turned it.

"Ria?" Brenda asked as she swung open the door.

Ria grabbed the pen with her hand, trying not to look guilty as she smiled at her boss.

"I need you to have Detective- I mean Officer Lance sign this paper," she stated, quickly correcting herself. "He'll be starting his shift soon."

"Sure," Ria said, grateful to stand up and leave the cramped place.

Grabbing the piece of paper, she walked out and down toward the main floor where Officer Lance was.

"Hey, Officer Daily," she called out, spotting his familiar face. He smiled at her as he walked over.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm looking for Officer Lance."

"Right here, Miss," Lance said from behind her, causing her to jump ever so slightly.

She turned, holding out the paper and pen. "Brenda says you need to sign this."

He let out a loud sigh as he briefly skimmed it.

"You have to believe me!" a woman shrieked, as she flew out of the interview room. Behind her, the detective who was interviewing her tried to stop her as she desperately looked around. Her hair was greasy and eyes wide. Her body twitched as she scratched her arm, peeling off a scab that had formed. She was clearly on something.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down," the detective said as Daily and Lance moved toward the scene to help him.

"You don't understand. They're going to-"

"Mrs. Sanchez," Lance said soothingly, causing the woman to stop her hysterics. Her eyes widened with happiness the minute she recognized him.

"Detective Lance!" she exclaimed, clearly not noticing his uniform. "They're going to kill him, Dr. White."

"Woa woa, slow down Mrs. Sanchez. Who is going to kill him?"

"The Hood."

Ria grounded her teeth, trying to stop herself from getting excited. Oliver was back? Her heart dropped. If he was back, he clearly had no interest in her anymore.

"Where did you see him?" Lance asked calmly, as he motioned for her to sit down. Despite his calm, there was fire in his eyes.

Mrs. Sanchez shook her head. "I don't know where they were. I was sleeping, but I heard their voices, I had to follow."

"Mrs. Sanchez," Detective Hilton said soothingly. "The Hood only goes after bad people. Dr. White has done everything he can to help The Glades since the Undertaking."

"I know. But I saw them. They looked like him."

"Them?" Lance asked..

Mrs. Sanchez paled ever so slightly, flinching. "There were three of him," she said. "I know… I know how it sounds. But I saw him. He was, there were three of him. I heard them talking."

He smiled, although there was sadness in it. "Have you taken your medication recently."

The woman pulled back. "You know how hard it was before. Now? Nearly impossible. And it's not like any of you care."

He nodded. "Look, let's-"

"Officer Lance," Captain Stein growled. "Have you forgotten you're no longer a detective?" Lance didn't react despite the fact that the captain's words were meant to sting. "Detective Hilton please take the woman's statement," Stein stated, eyes never leaving Lance's face. "And everyone else get back to work."

The office erupted into a small buzz as everyone bustled about. Hilton gave Lance an apologetic look before taking the woman to the interview room.

Ria didn't move, as Stein moved close to Lance. His voice was low but she could still hear his words. "They should have taken your badge away," Stein whispered. He shook his head, before walking away.

"They should have promoted you and given his job to you," Ria interjected once Stein was out of earshot.

Lance gave her a curious look as he raised his eyebrows. "I helped the vigilante," he finally stated. "Not a smart move for a man who is supposed to follow the law." He quickly signed the paper and handed it to her.

"I haven't heard specifics, but if you helped him then clearly the city would have been worse off without you." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "But what do I know? Thanks."

He nodded.

She moved quickly toward Brenda's office. "Hey, Brenda?" she asked the moment she opened the door and stepped inside. "I was wondering, could I leave early? I normally wouldn't ask this, but it's kind of that time of the month, and I've been feeling really horrible all day." She set down the paper and blushed slightly at her lie.

"Normally, I would say no, but go head this time," Brenda said.

"Thanks," Ria said, far too quickly. Closing the door behind her, she ran to her office and grabbed her items, calling John first. "Leaving work early. Gotta discuss something with you two," she said. She had to come up with some kind of code, especially if she was at work.

"I'll get Felicity," John replied before hanging up.

* * *

Ria as her vigilante persona River crouched on the closest rooftop getting a good full view of a temporary clinic. The buildings around it were practically falling apart due to the Undertaking. That didn't stop the citizens from living in them. Watching the clinic, Ria waited. The "crazy" woman at the station had been wrong. Oliver wasn't back. But, there was someone or a group of people who were "following" in his footsteps. The chaos following the Undertaking had allowed this group to slip in with little notice. They were also doing a good job of keeping a low profile, for now. There had been some alluding to them in a recent newspaper articles. They had apparently stopped a robbery, leaving the perpetrators dead. The police figured it was a gang thing. But some eyewitnesses claimed to have seen The Hood, well, multiple Hoods.

The problem was, if Mrs. Sanchez was right, and they were going after this doctor, they were far from the ideals of The Hood. Felicity had found no skeleton in the doctor's closet. In fact, it appeared as if the man was practically a saint. He was the head of a private hospital and set up clinics in The Glades to help the people, using his own finances. Not only that, but he personally went to each clinic ensuring that they had supplies and people were being taken care of.

" _No activity over here,"_ John said. He was posted a few blocks away near the back of the clinic that the good doctor was currently inspecting.

" _I don't see anything suspicious yet,"_ Felicity chimed in. Due to the doctor's funds he made sure that each clinic was installed with a security system. It wasn't the best system, but it was one that Felicity was able to hack into.

Ria shifted her weight, butterflies filling her stomach. What if the doctor wasn't really in any trouble? She could have been spending her time stopping real crime. But, then again, what if the "crazy" lady was right? Ria had to take the threat seriously, especially since the police weren't.

The clinic was closed for the night. The doctor and his secretary the only two people left in the building. The doctor was in his office, finishing up his paperwork, while the secretary was tidying things up. Two, against an unknown number of assailants. No, Ria couldn't leave them alone to fend for themselves.

A police car drove up, and she leaned closer to the edge of the roof.

" _Uh, guys,_ " Felicity said.

"Yeah, I see them," Ria answered. "I'm too far away. Can you see who it is?"

" _Looks like, Officer Lance and I'm not sure who the other one is._ "

Ria wasn't sure if she felt relieved or not. Would these "Hoods" go after the man while cops were around? If so, then her job was all the harder. Keeping two alive was far easier than four. But maybe she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Ria focused her attention on the building again. There were many openings on the third floor, thanks to the fact that it was partially under construction. She found several areas she could enter if she needed.

" _Three men just entered through the back emergency door."_

Ria didn't hesitate, launching herself into the air. She landed on the third floor, somewhat roughly, causing her to skid a little. She had to work on that.

" _What was that_?" Felicity shouted.

"What happened?" Ria asked in concern.

" _I think my system is glitching. It's showing me that you're in the building."_

Ria winced. She'd forgotten that there was a tracker on her now. "Uh yeah it must have. I went in through the roof a little bit ago. Have been waiting in this room for you to give me more info," she lied through her teeth. Maybe telling them about her powers was the smarter move. She just couldn't do it over the comms. There would be too many questions.

" _I'm going to have to run a diagnostic later. I only see three perps. They're armed. Be careful."_

"I don't plan on rushing in," Ria replied as she opened the door. She followed the hall, making her way down the stairs, trusting Felicity to warn.

Felicity let out a surprised gasp. " _One hit the other officer on the head,"_ she said. " _River, you need to hurry. Looks like they're letting the secretary go. Three hostages, Officer Lance, the other cop and Dr. White."_

" _Things are going to escalate. They know she's going to call the cops,"_ John interjected. " _You don't have much time."_

Ria moved quickly, but quietly through the halls on the main floor. Her heart pounded in her chest. These men were on a mission. She'd have to be careful about her attack. They wanted the doctor dead and would probably ignore her so that they could kill him first.

" _That door leads to the main hall_ ," Felicity commented. " _No one will see you. Go now."_

As quietly as possible, Ria opened the door, slipping inside with relative ease. Half tempted to leave the door ajar for her to escape, she closed it behind her. If she did, there was the possibility that the door would someone slam shut, causing the three men to go on high alert. And she wanted to use their surprise to her advantage.

"This matter doesn't affect you, officers," the leader's voice was cold.

Crawling along the ground, she stopped at the reception desk and peaked out the side. Three men stood in the lobby, one blocked the main doors, one stood in the middle and the third man stood just a few feet in front of her. They were too widespread for her to attack them properly. One of them would have enough time to shoot a hostage.

The three hostages sat on the ground, Lance and Daily sat in front of Dr. White. They had clearly been disarmed, but other than a superficial head wound on Daily, it appeared that they were otherwise unharmed.

"So, here's the deal," the leader continued. "I'll let you two go. The 'good' doctor gets to stay here though."

"Not happening," Lance said stubbornly, eyes glaring up at the leader fearlessly.

"You really want to follow _his_ example?" Lance demanded.

The leader let out a chuckle, crouching to be more equal to their level. "He was the only one who understood. The only one who knew what to do to fix this city. We may never know what happened to him, but his legacy will live on, through us."

"What do you want?" Dr. White shouted. Daily pushed the doctor back as the man launched forward.

The leader sighed. "We want you, Dr. White. You're getting rich because of the misfortune of others. You," he paused, then slowly stood up for dramatic effect. "You have failed this city."

Ria unsheathed one sia. She only had one chance to stop the men and she'd have to use her powers. Rising to a crouch, Ria ran out of her hiding spot. Grabbing the man closest to her, she pulled him back with all her weight, causing him to lose balance as she threw her sia at the man by the door. Wrapping her feet around the man's body, she managed to kick his gun out of his hands.

In the distance, the man who guarded the main entrance screamed, her sai sticking out of his hand. The leader turned, gun aimed at her. His eyes were dilated with surprise and his finger to slow. She reached out with her right hand, feeling her power wrap around the weapon and she pulled it toward her. He staggered in surprise at the invisible force, nearly letting the weapon fly from his hands. He didn't let it, though, fingers clenching even tighter around it. She rolled on the floor, using the chairs as a sort of defense as he fired at her.

"Go," the leader yelled. Another shot, and someone cried out.

" _Ria,_ " Felicity said in a warning voice. " _Oh god."_

Ria threw herself to the ground as another barrage of bullets hailed in her direction, using the chaos to pull her sai back to her. The bullets stopped. She glanced up, spotting the doctor lying on the ground, clutching his side. "Take care of the doc," she commanded. "I've got those bastards." She didn't wait for a reply and ran back the way she'd come.

" _They just took the emergency exit. Digg, be careful. They're armed."_

Ria ran down one hallway, then the other, throwing her body against the emergency exit to push to the door open. To her surprise, time seemed to slow down.

Tick.

"Freeze," John yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the black ski mask he wore. He stood poised and ready to fire his pistol.

Tick.

The three men half turned from their escape vehicle, guns slowly rising to shoot.

Tick.

"Police, freeze!" Lance shouted behind her. A complication.

Tick.

With feet planted firmly on the ground Ria raised both hands. With her left hand, she forced the emergency exit door to slam shut, putting more weight behind it so that Lance couldn't interrupt. With her right hand, she formed a barrier between her and John and the three bad guys. No one saw it, as they opened fire.

She wasn't sure if she literally felt the impact of the bullets hitting her shield reverberate through her, or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her because of the sound. Either way, she had no control over what went through and didn't. At least, not yet. Her only goal was to make sure no bullets hit them. Even if that meant that John was wasting his bullets.

Her body started to shake, as she felt her energy drain rapidly. A bullet whiz by her cheek. Another skimmed her shoulder, causing her to fall back. She hit the ground with a thud, clutching her shoulder.

The leader locked eyes with her. His own wide with surprise that of all the bullets fired it seemed that only two of them may have hit someone.

"Let's go!" he shouted. Almost as one, the three launched themselves into the awaiting getaway van.

John quickly reloaded his weapon and fired at the leaving van. The wheels spun temporarily as the driver hit the gas, before shooting forward. A loud bang, from the emergency door brought Ria out of her daze. She held out her left hand to stop Lance from getting through, while raising her right hand again, this time to stop the van. She felt her power curl around it, almost like a snake as she tried to squeeze it into submission.

For the briefest of moments, the van slowed down, before lurching forward. She dropped her right hand.

"River?" John asked.

Ria shook her head. "Go, now."

He hesitated a moment before taking off.

" _Ria, Officer Lance-_ ," Felicity warned.

"I know," Ria growled to herself. Glancing up, she spotted a fire escape. She dropped her hand. He'd get through easily now. Within moments, she landed on the fourth floor platform. She was half tempted to land on the roof, but another part of her wanted to talk to Officer Lance. She did just save his life after all. She just had to be a safe distance from him.

The Hoods were gone. She didn't have the strength or energy to follow after them. Tomorrow, she'd stop them.

The emergency exit flew open as Officer Lance kicked it open. He rushed into the alley, gun ready to fire. But the perps were long gone.

Ria watched Officer Lance as the man cautiously looked around. She'd been wanting to talk to him to introduce herself. She just wasn't sure how he'd react to another vigilante protecting the city. Out of all the officers, he alone had interacted with the Hood and even got demoted because of it. He more than likely wouldn't trust her at first, but if he worked with The Hood before, she could probably convince him to let her help.

Lance stepped back slowly, clearly still wary that she was around.

"Calm down, officer," Ria said, turning on her voice disguiser. He jumped in surprise, raising his weapon at her. "Didn't mean to scare you," she said, raising her hands to show she was unarmed. Her sias were sheathed by her sides still easily accessible. Not that she'd need them if he shot at her. She gathered her energy preparing to shield herself if he fired. "How's the doctor?"

"He got shot, but he'll live," Lance said carefully, not lowering his weapon.

"Good," she stated, feeling relieved. Things could have gone a lot worse. "I'm glad I could help."

"Help?" He snorted, not lowering his weapon. "You call that help? They got away," he chastised.

"I'll get them next time."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You won't. I'm going to catch you. All of you. Do you honestly think you can make a difference? You're all the same. You vigilantes end up causing more trouble than really helping, leaving us civil servants to clean up after you. Taking the law into your own hands doesn't help this city. It makes things worse. Innocents will always be caught between you and those you anger. One day, you'll inspire a group, just like The Hood inspired those guys. That will be your inevitable legacy."

She gulped, unsure how to answer. Was he right? If she were to become more public with her actions then she had to make sure that showed what she stood for. "I can't help if other people get the wrong idea," she said. "But what I can do is prove to you that I'm not just a vigilante. I'm a hero. One that you need. If I didn't come along you, Officer Daily and Dr. White would have died tonight. And then the city would be without good people. The Glades maybe have been partially destroyed, but from my understanding things would have been much worse if it hadn't been for The Hood and you," she countered. She pushed back a twinge of regret. More would have survived had she not been so weak. "Malcolm Merlyn would most likely have gotten away with his plan without consequence. The criminal bosses The Hood helped put away would still be out there. Yeah, maybe that group was inspired by him, but clearly, they received the wrong message. And I won't let that slide."

Lance lowered his gun just enough, sighing. "So now you're just like him, judge, jury, and executioner? You do realize you kill one of them then another will take his place." He suddenly looked haggard, as if the weight of everything that had happened pressed down on him.

"That weight you carry isn't your burden. That's ours," she stated. "You chose the path to abide by the law. I'm here to tell you that I'm willing to go down the path you can't. I'm willing to carry that burden. You fight the men using the tools you have been given. I'll fight the monsters."

"The problem is, vigilante, your anonymity allows it so that you aren't held accountable for your actions. You can give up and move on, changing your identity and leaving a city burning behind you when things get to hard."

She froze momentarily at his words. He sounded bitter and upset and why shouldn't he be? The Hood had disappeared without a word. She nodded her head. "You're right. I could do as you say. I wasn't born here. I don't have family to anchor me to this city. But I'm tired of running and I want to settle down. And I believe this city, despite its flaws, is where I'm supposed to be." A lopsided smile crossed her face. "I'm not The Hood," she told him. "I won't be taking his place. I'm me. You can't stop me from trying to help you. Besides, I think you owe me a debt." Grabbing onto the ladder, she hopped up onto the next level.

Lance snorted, clearly not wanting to argue with her. "I will arrest you," he snapped. "You will find yourself in handcuffs." Sirens echoed through the streets.

"Just not tonight," she teased, glancing at the streets, she saw the lights of several squad cars. "Have a good night, Officer Lance."

Before he could protest further, she climbed the rest of the way up and disappeared onto the roof.

" _Ria, we need to talk_ ," John said through their comms.

"Yes we do," she breathed.

Glancing over the side of the roof, she watched Lance go back into the building. Maybe she was wrong to try to reach out to Officer Lance. Maybe she needed to find someone younger than him. Someone who she also rescued. Daily was friendly enough at work. She was her own person, she needed to make her own alliances, have her own contacts.

Walking to the other side of the roof, she paused. There was little doubt in her mind that John had seen what she could do. There was no way he'd missed the fact that of all the bullet fired only two seemed to have grazed her. There was no way those men were that bad of a shot.

She let out a shaky breath, anxiety causing her body to shake slightly. This was it. She had to tell them the truth. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was their reaction that she worried about. How would they treat her? Sooner or later she was going to have to tell them. It was probably for the best.


End file.
